


Bottomless Mimosas

by bigficenergy



Series: Kiss Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Morning Kisses, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Stevie wakes up with Alexis.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Series: Kiss Prompt Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871239
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Bottomless Mimosas

**Author's Note:**

> A short & sweet fill for an anonymous prompter who picked "Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter."

Alexis’s room comes into focus before Stevie even opens her eyes. The sheets are more comfortable than the average motel she might be staying in on one of her work trips. She can smell Alexis’s citrusy-floral perfume on the pillow. She’s facing a source of gentle light and knows it’s from the window that faces the street.

They don’t do this every time one of them is in the other’s neck of the woods, even less so when Alexis is in Schitt’s Creek. (The damage control that had to be done the morning David had found them in bed together in his and Patrick’s guest room had been harrowing.) Stevie’s visits to New York are a safer bet. The lesbian couple Alexis rents a room from are less likely to judge if Stevie is still there in the morning after coming over for dinner and drinks.

Still, it doesn’t always happen. Sometimes they’ll be too busy to do more than grab a quick drink at a bar halfway between Alexis’s office and whatever motel Stevie is checking in on. But when Stevie has been traveling for a while, and when she’ll be traveling for a while longer, it’s nice to spend some time with someone who feels like home.

Eventually, Alexis stirs behind her. Her hand finds Stevie’s hip, and her nose presses to her bare shoulder. Alexis hums and begins trailing little kisses up from there, her hand leaving Stevie’s hip to brush her hair out of the way so she can kiss her neck. Stevie tries to lie still, to pretend she’s still asleep, but Alexis begins emphasizing her kisses with little noises, and Stevie can bite her lip, but she can’t stop her shoulders from shaking with quiet laughter. The second she gives in and turns over on her back, Alexis’s lips are on hers with a sweet good-morning kiss.

“Hi,” Stevie says, finally blinking her eyes open to meet Alexis’s. “Someone slept well.”

“Had some help last night,” Alexis says, smiling and tapping Stevie on the nose with her finger. “When’s your flight? Got time for some brunch?”

“Gonna take me out for another $20 avocado toast?” Stevie teases, pushing some errant, sleep-mussed strands of Alexis’s hair behind her ear.

“And bottomless mimosas,” Alexis croons, kissing her again.

Stevie smiles against her lips. “You know me so well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ❤️
> 
> (I do have a David-and-Patrick-discover-Alexis-and-Stevie-in-the-guest-room idea. Maybe one of these days...)


End file.
